Blue War
Part of the Chiss article series. ★ The Blue War was the last in a long series of conflicts instigated by the former Chiss Emperor Lord Fog. Beginning after a devastating terrorist attack in Vicadal, the resulting war ravaged the entire GFW; the resulting coalition of human nations led by Edgelandia and Mallandia was expected to fall within a year, but through a number of miracles, the Chiss threat was annihilated after a decade long campaign. However, tensions between the two species were far from over. Overview At approximately 9:00 PM MST, Chiss soldiers under the command of Fog marched on Vicadal and razed several city blocks and important government buildings, including the senate. The entire city was held ransom by Fog for two weeks, who demanded the current Mallandian president to surrender to the Empire in exchange for the safety of Vicadal's residents. The scheme would have come to frution had it not been for the quick response of valiant Edgelandian forces, who liberated the city after a month long siege. Aggravated, Mallandia declared war on the Empire; Edgelandia was quick to come to their human allies' aid. The newly formed coalition initiated the first battle of the new Blue War, leading a coordinated strike on the Chiss port town of Actias in an effort to sever the Empire's trade routes and starve the nation into submission. However, Fog caught wind off their plan and ordered his military to form a defensive line on the Actian coast to ward off the invaders. Outnumbered, the coalition was forced to retreat. Shortly after, the Imperator of Edgelandia publicly urged Nultsia to aid in the war effort, but the small island nation refused to take sides in the already devastating conflict. Over the next eight years, the two combatants would engage in countless border skirmishes and large-scale assaults, and the Chiss seized the early advantage with relative ease. Just as things began to look grim for the coalition, however, a strange virus dubed the Grey Wolf Fever began to surface in several major Imperial cities. Within two seasons, a significant amount of the Chiss population had fallen ill and died to the ravaging disease that affected the poorest of the poor. With a weakened workforce, the Empire struggled to keep up in the arms race they were fighting with the coalition. Thus began the inevitable decline of the Empire. Every month, more and more Chiss bastions fell to the coalition's war machine. Defeat after defeat ruined Chiss morale and Fog was quickly losing the support of his people; the increased brutality of the coalition also contributed to the Empire's fall, as several concentration camps for innocent Chiss civillians had recently been established and thousands seemed to die every day. Fog was assassinated by an unknown assailant a mere day before the Battle of Valencia, in which the coalition led the final strike against the Empire with resounding success. A rising star in the Chiss military, General Benthamic, and several other top Chiss military officials fled the city hours before the arrival of coalition forces to preserve what little resources the Empire had. The young General formed the Second Advent and declared himself its Supreme Leader. Meanwhile, the common Chiss was becoming an increasingly rare sight. With no central government to protect them, most members of the species were incarcerated in foreign concentration camps where they were either worked to death or killed outright. News of the rising human stigma against Chiss only fueled Benthamic's own xenophobia. As more and more governments began to condemn the Chiss species, so too did the wrath of the Supreme Leader grow. Ten years after the end of the Blue War, 95% of Chiss were either prisoners (both former soldiers and civillans alike) or impoverished scavengers forced to aimlessly wander the barren landscape of The Chiss Descendancy to make ends meet. The Supreme Leader of the Second Advent struck back several decades after the official end of the Blue War, reclaiming Valencia, driving out Mallandian occupiers, and instating themselves as the ruling force of the new Chiss Descendancy. Category:NationStates Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan wars